warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) hi! Hi! It's good to talk to you! Seriously, this time tomorrow, half the page will have dissapeared. It's gonna be creepy. And even better - this time tomorrow, guess which AWESOME NEW SERIES WILL BE RELEASED!? You probably don't have to guess that one =D. Only 11 hours left here. I'm getting it off Amazon. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 02:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mentor/Apprentice Programme Yep, that sounds good to me - that way apprentices have more of a chance to learn from all the members, not just one =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) PCA? Hi Bramble. I am icestorm123's friend in real life. I was going to put a message on the PCA talk page but it won't let me! Anyways I really want to join Project Character Art!!!! Warriors808 21:36, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I got button click happy and accidentally made two of the same page. Can you delete this page for me? User talk:Icethroat21/Archive 2 Thanks! --'Icy-chan' 22:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Swiftbreeze charart Hey Bramble, I just wanted to know if maybe my Swiftbreeze is ready for approval?--Nightfall101 23:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) joining the project: charart umm hi im blackrosexalex59!i was wondering if i could help....ima great drawer n stuff and umm i would really liek to help.... --Blackrosexalex59 01:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) tell me yes or no. please. Blizzardstar I think a user uploaded an image over Blizzardstar's: Can you fix it? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 19:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Joining the project: Chararts Hi Bramble, I'm Moonshadow!! I was wondering If I could join The Project? It sounds fun I want to be a part of it! Thanx! -Moonshadow1013 23:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) birdy picture this for Birdy from warriors refuge Your a wonderful Admin! Good to have you! Ah, this was written on Hollyleaf's page, as proof: Erin Hunter Video In the video recently posted on Harper Collins' Warriors website, Vicky Holmes said that Hollyleaf would be returning as one of the main characters in the Omen of the Stars series Gingerpelt 03:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Gingerpelt Yes. By the way, How do I get those Book Banners and join the groups that show I own certian books? Hiddensun I think Hiddensun is ready to become a warrior. I think she might have more than three images approved, but her artwork is really good. ChelseaFC 05:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Stuff =) Heya Bramble =) I was just wondering what the plan is for the mentor/app programme - are we actually getting rid of it? It's just I'm being asked by new users about mentors but I didn't see the point in giving them a mentor when the sheme may be vanished ^_^ I remember the days without mentors when new users were thrown in at the deep end and poor Kitsu had to repeat herself about 20 times on one page =( Anyway, my other question is more passing something by you first. I saw Birdy was declined and my challenge instinct took over so I had a go at finishing GB's image myself. I think it could be approved with a few minor edits and was wondering, if I get permission from him, could I post an edited version of his image? (Giving credit where credit is due, obviously) It just seems a waste when the wiki needs these images. Most importantly, how are you? It has actually been ages since I've spoken to you about anything unwikirelated and whilst talk pages aren't the place (setting a good example and all ^_^), we need to arrange a time when it's fairly likely we can both get on the IRC =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 12:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I is thinking I have just found myself a new project! Charart tutorial, for what it's worth. =) And cool, but darn, i've just posted Beetlewhisker. I'll have to hurry up and get either him or Stonetooth approved. ^_^ And that's cool, I'll try and get on then, I'll know nearer the time whether any of my so-called friends can be bothered to meet up for my birthday or whether they're too busy... anyway =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Graywing On , when you uploaded the new version, it didn't show. I think it didn't upload right, can you try uploading it again? --'Icy-chan' 14:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RILLLLY Confuzzled! Okay, so I have been having viruses on my computer but now I'm back on. (Praise Norton!) So...is MY graywing approved? Or is it now yours? Not that it matters, but I kinda wanna know.--Moss SC 15:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) kk, thanxs!!!--Moss SC 16:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) join request thingy. Hi, im well blackrosexalex59 i read alot of warriors and i love to draw. ummmmmmm errr im nice? well, yeah um i dont know what else to post... --Blackrosexalex59 17:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Just so you know what is going on :) 76 186 19 238 did so Vandal and said that WarriorAraheart is "a loser with the weirdest name ever". thanks. Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! I havent talked to you in SOOOOOO long!My computers been in the shop for like,2 months, so there was no way I could talk to you whatso ever.Im on my cousins computer,but only for tonight and till 11:00 in the morning tomarro.any ways, may starclan light your path, --Firepelt 02:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Uploading Issues Sorry to bother you, but I've been having troubles today with uploading newer versions of File:Rushpaw.apprentice.png and , and then I accidentally uploaded Ferretpaw's image on Rushpaw's image, and etc., can I just try uploading two new images instead of keeping the ones I have now, and you delete those two files, or should I try again tomorrow and keep with the files I have now? (I'm so sorry for this, I feel really bad about uploading the wrong file from my laptop, my mind was somewhere else.) --'Icy-chan' 00:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Also, I know that you're getting rid of the Mentor program, but I think that my first apprentice, Mosspath, is almost, if not already, ready to become a warrior. --'Icy-chan' 03:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bramble, it's me! I haven't really been here for a while, but I am bored so I decided to check out the wiki. Congratulations on the sysop! Is there any way you think I could help around here? I'm not very good at the charart thing, so anything else?--Jakko123 05:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) hi bramble.I was wondering if you could delete this files: File:Hiddensun.png, and File:LemonShine's.png?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 14:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble! I accidentally uploaded this file File:Barkthroat.png instead of Mottlepaw's (I have no idea how), so can you delete it for me? Thanks! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 14:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hola Someone made a page called Hola can you please delete it? IcestormPurr all the way! :) 21:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) bramble could you also delete the file: File:Bird_That_Rides_The_Wind.png i accidentaly browsed it.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 23:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Three Things First thing; Sandy agrees with me that Mossy is ready to become a warrior, and since I was her mentor before you got rid of the Mentor-Apprentice program, I wanted to ask you if she was ready to become a warrior, and if so, could I add her to the template. Second thing; Yes, it'd be great if you could delete those files for me. Thanks. :D Third; *blushes* I'd be very honored to be a senior warrior. *purrs* --'Icy-chan' 23:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) please!! please leave the mentor/apps alone in PCA!!!icethroat,echomist,mosspath,tawnypeltlover is still there,for sure!!please!!--*Ivypool* 03:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Reporting Bramble, an unregistered user created a page called Bambipaw. It isn't proper and we don't even know if there even is a Bambipaw. I'm suggesting that we should put it up for deletion. You can check it out. --Honeyrose34 17:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I found another today, it's called Omen of the Stars, but it asks how much does it cost. Check it out. Man, people get stupider and stupider! Anyway, I really don't know how to put it up for deletion so I'm just wanting you to do it till i do. --Honeyrose34 21:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I found, yet another one. It is crazy what kids do these days. An article called Role Play: Larkshine. It mentons something inappropreate(sorry about my horrible spelling) mating in the apprentice part of the article. It should be deleted or at least edited immedetly before a younger audicence sees this. I'm already shouldn't be seeing it for i really shouldn't know about that. Please do something about. P.s i think the creater is FeathertailXCrowfeather4ever. It was on the bottom of the page that the last person to edit it was her/him. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Your Apprentice hi. I was wondering how do you check and/or reserve something? also, i still can't get anything to work for me to color it in! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) How do you actually color it? When ever i click either the paintcan, paintbrush or pencil i can't get any color! I'm confused! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, and, do you know how to make the big circle smaller so i can color the paws and eyes? --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Also, i was wondering how you erases on the cat without erasing the blank behind it too. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 23:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I made a charart for nettlepaw but hwo to i get it on the page? i tried to do it on special uploads but do you look at it first or do you somehow put it up by yourself? i'm confused! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 18:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) also, just now i tried to upload my pic to your page like i have seen others do but it won't work! how do you do that also? --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 18:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) hi again. i got my nettlepaw up but when i did the bucket to fill it in, it didn't color the white on the whiskers and the eyes look all bad. Can u help?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[Usertalk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 23:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) o.O Bramble, I never expected you to approve my Hawkfoot without even using 24 hours. I'm asking you why. Sorry I'm just surprised is all. HawkeyRawr! LOL 00:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Offended? I'm not don't worry. I was just wondering, thanks Bramble. And also: A unregistered person made a page called Hi all, I warned them though. Could you delete the page? HawkeyRawr! LOL 01:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I know you're busy, but could you please respond to my message above called "Three Things"? --'Icy-chan' 01:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Bramble! I have a couple of quick questions: How many images go to a page? (declined/withdrawn/approved images) And also, if someone puts an image on the talk page and asks for advice, but it's not an image for PCA, should that be archived in declined art, or a discussion archive? Thanks again, I'll make sure not to let you down. --'Icy-chan' 02:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Uploading Trouble Hey, Bramble! Sorry to bother you, but I've been having a little trouble with uploading Charart images lately. I tried uploading a new Blossompaw image (Same way as always), but the changes never showed up, even a day later. I don't know if there's anything we can do about it, but I was wondering if I'm doing it the wrong way, or if it's just the wiki. Thanks so much! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 16:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Transparency Can you tell me how you add transparency to images that the blanks aren't transparent on? (Like the rogue and loner blanks) I tried getting the wand tool and then just hitting the delete button on the area on the outside of the lineart, but the background stayed white instead of turning transparent. --'Icy-chan' 00:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) WTH?!!! what the heck? y did you delete warriors a new beginning?!! Crosam 03:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) URmy only Hope Listen, i no we've had our difficulties, and i'm sorry 4 that. Anyway, i need ur experience, but if ur younger than 14, u don't need 2 reply. it's nothing personel really, i just have a hard time taking orders from a younger person, anyway, jedilegacy.wikia.com if u want 2 join (NO SITHS). Just started it and the bell has rung... need 2 finish it later.--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Okkkkkkkkk, i get the point, but last i saw on Hakwfire's archive, u posted a link about Warrior's characterswiki. And secondly, i MIGHT FINALLY b able 2 use the IRC, or mayb not, parents finally understand. and i was only asking becuz some things were'nt working right on my wiki that i created and i was going 2 ask 4 ur help (read message above). mayb if u can guess where the quote is from, u might get the better pic. Hi Hello friend :) You can sign my Friends list if you like. We haven't talked in a long time. How are you? Anyways can you delete file Stoneclaw I WANT A CAT! And other files of Stoneclaw you see. I'm just too lazy to name them. I forgot the names anyway :) Oh and soon I am going to give you a Christmas Present! :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas! 22:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ok... you know well you could have gave a little thought for me because maybe you could have at least sent me a message saying you were deleting it, then at least i would have been able to copy and paste it somewere else, i didn't have a copy of any of that info besides the basic basics oh... well then sorry i overreacted, where is the deletion log? Crosam 15:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) charrie art. can i join? well I was wondering if i could join character project art and get a mentor? :B --Echopaw 22:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) and on leopardfoot here kit eyes are blue not green like her apprentice and queen pic someone needs to fix that maybe i can? but i don't have an mentor for character art but pretty much i think i can do it! PS sorry for not signing my name on the first post! :B--Echopaw 22:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Charart Blanks Hi Bramble, this is going to seem like an odd request, but on the blanks for PCA that don't have transparency, instead of adding transparency after every image is approved, can I add transparency to the blanks? My parents installed Photoshop on my laptop, so I can add transparency now, so I was wondering if I could add transparency to the loner and rogue blanks, and any others if you can think of them off the top of your head. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 00:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Why don't you ever respond to my messages? Oh and I really want to do a Charart for you! Oh and can you take a look at my Stoneclaw and Nightwing? (My chararts) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's okay. Would you like to be friends? If so, sign my friends list on my userpage. And since Hawkey hasn't been on, how do you make tabby stripes? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you are right.Anyways I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for saaying "When it is approved?" on Nightwing I just really wanted to reserve Dawnpelt and I was excited that it might be approved. I am very sorry. Oh and can you delete the extar files on Stoneclaw? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 17:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I thought you were mad when I was saying all of that. Have you ever made a blank before? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 17:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Update Main page? :I was wondering if you could update the main page, or show me how to do it, because I noticed that the new releases section needs to be updated (Probably replace Escape from the Forest with Shattered Peace) and also, the image of TFA isn't showing up for some reason. I don't know how to fix it, but I figured you would. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 18:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) okay, thanks. It was just bugging me, seeing it all un-updated. XD [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 18:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Some Advice? just wanted to know what you thought of this... --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 18:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) berrykit(berrynose) Can you check out my berrykit on the charcat talk page and comment it?And thankyou for the warm welcome!--Firepelt 19:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Warrior? Hey Bramble, I've had four chararts approved- Swiftbreeze;Molewhisker;Snowy;Silvermask -Am I a warrior yet?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 19:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thank You!!!!!!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 19:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) berrykit Hows this?--Firepelt 20:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Hi Bramble. You know on my Nightwing? How do I get rid of the patch on her hind leg? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 20:16, December 6, 2009 Working on it. Well I will after I eat. What happend to the Kittypet,Kit Mother and Soft-paw blanks? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 20:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Does anything else need to be done to Berrykit?Is near approval in his future?--Firepelt 20:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt thank you! Thank you Bramble.He looks much better.--Firepelt 20:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt This better? As the heading implies, wanted to see if this was better. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 23:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) HELP can you send me links to users who put up tutorials? and how do you remove pixils? --Echopaw 23:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) did you see this weird page if you go on moonpelt user her favorite page is nothing to do with the main warriors! Well and it says Echosong is fluffy? shoudn't it be long haired?--Echopaw 23:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Unapproved Tigerstar An unregistered contributer put that unapproved picture of Tigerstar, that Bluestar did, on Tigerstar's page. He/she also deleted his warrior and rogue picture. My computer messes up whenever I try to delete a picture, for some reason. Could you try and fix it? Thanks!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Role Play Characters Sorry, I don't think I got your other message. And sure, I'll move them ASAP. Sparrowsong 04:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Template I don't know how to put the hide/show option without having to change the colour. It's there on Wikipedia, but it uses the Navbox template, which is way too complex for me to understand. Also, I put the Characters part in it, on Template:Warriors Characters, with the same thing there. How about asking Eu?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 11:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Logfur thanks for making him a warrior Bramble :) not sure why he wasn't :/ hmm...how did you make him in to a warrior? thanks again. Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Nothin... only admins can view them... can you view it and send it to me please? Fritz Hey Bramble, wanted to know what you thought of this Loner, it's my first loner, so, comments? --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 22:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks... sorry bout all the drama Question Hey Bramble, it's Night. I had a question about articles gaining silver status in PCA. How does an article get gold status in PCA? (I'm just curious)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Project character art What cat do you suggest I do thats a deputy or a kit?I can't think of a deputy or kit on the needed art page,can you find me one and tel me what to fix and how to improve that part that needs fixed?--Firepelt 23:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Milkfur I did what you said,and the fur fills out fuly!I was never told how to do it,I always just clicked "Save Image",It works better the way you told me.Even though there's no more mentor program,You,Sandy,and Hawky are like mentors to me.Thanks for helping me,alot!I also re-did milkfur,and im working on beechpaw(beechfur) because I saw sandy poste it up on need charcat's,he need an aprentice,and I also saw that berrynose needed a kit charcat done,which I have already done.--Firepelt 23:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt